


Mourning Mercury

by KeilynLocke



Series: The Awakening of the Sailor Senshi [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeilynLocke/pseuds/KeilynLocke
Summary: A new enemy has appeared and has claimed the Senshi of Mercury as a casualty. Makoto's grief unleashes locked powers. The bond the Sailor Senshi share will forever be changed.
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami
Series: The Awakening of the Sailor Senshi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906339
Kudos: 2





	Mourning Mercury

Sailor Jupiter, otherwise known as Kino Makoto, was frozen in agonized disbelief as Sailor Mercury, also known as Mizuno Ami, fell limply from the grasp of what had been determined as a Youma-Daemon hybrid, temporarily named a You-Mon. The grotesque creature, its hideous appearance seemed vaguely female and composed of what looked to be a tree and something that could once have been called a car, cackled maniacally. Makoto remained frozen in place, eyes unfocused as her disbelief refused to be lifted.

Not far away, Sailor Moon, otherwise known as Tsukino Usagi, was shaking her head, trying desperately to ward away something she could only hope was a nightmare. “Mercury! Get up. Mercury... please stand up!”

Makoto's eyes drifted from the prone form of Mercury to the You-Mon. Her disbelief fading into a dull throb of agony in response to the wails and pleas of her princess. Tears flowed from her eyes in a torrent as the world Makoto knew shattered in a brief instant. Ami, the shy genius, had fallen.

“ **AAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII !!!!** ” The anguished cry resounded throughout the Minato ward of Tokyo, bringing unexplainable tears to the eyes of all it's citizens.

“This can't be happening,” Minako whispered, trying to deny what she saw. “I can't believe that this is happening.”

“Ami...” Rei gasped softly. Anger flared within her violet eyes. “This freak is going to pay.”

The You-Mon laughed once more, a sickening grin gracing it's repulsive features. “You humans are all pathetic. Just a mass of frail and weak cattle for our superior race. You Senshi are the worst jokers of them all; A group of deluded cows that need to learn their place.”

A massive bolt of raw emerald lightning struck the You-Mon square in the chest and sent it skidding into a concrete wall. Makoto's raised right hand, still crackling with arcs of electricity, was dripping blood from four deep cuts made by her fingernails in her palm. Her hand fell limply back to her side as she moved toward the fallen senshi. She knelt next to the lifeless form of Mercury, her left hand gently caressed Mercury's cheek, while tears continued to pour from her eyes.

“Aishiteru, Ami-chan. Sayonara.” Makoto rose to her feet once more. “First, you steal energy and heart crystals from innocent people; that alone is an atrocious crime. Then you challenge the Senshi, intending to eliminate us and conquer the world; a truly evil desire. Now, you've committed the ultimate sin and the most unforgivable of all; you murdered my Ami. Your swift and merciless punishment will never be enough to atone for your sins, yet it must be done. Die... **you** **abomination!** ”

The You-Mon, who had managed to rise to its feet, became rooted in placed by awe and fear as a beam of righteous electric fury lanced a gargantuan hole through its midsection. Residual energy arced across its body as it slowly disintegrated into dust.

The anguish of Ami's death, still raw in Makoto's heart, was unabated by the destruction of her love's murderer, fed the corona of power unleashed by the attack which had slain the You-Mon abomination. The agony from the loss of her one love fueled the emerald-hued arcs of electricity as they danced over her form, slowly enveloping her to form a cocoon of raw magical energy. The creature now slain, her fury slowly faded into misery. The sky, as if in response to her sadness, clouded over with a violent thunderstorm. Lightning flashed brilliantly in the night sky, a torrent of rain pouring down upon Makoto and the other Senshi. As if orchestrated by a divine being, a massive bolt of natural electric energy lashed out from the storm, striking the cocoon of magical electric energy, the impact blinding the senshi.

Upon the clash of energies of magical and natural natures, a torrent of forgotten power was unleashed within Makoto. As the light from the collision of the two energies faded, the Senshi witnessed the rebirth of the true form of Sailor Jupiter. The arcs of emerald and white electricity danced over her suspended body, slowly altering her fuku. The skirt lengthened, it's soft cotton changing to a heavier, leather-like hide. The pleats were replaced by an armoring of light, yet resilient metal. The bodysuit, gained a metallic silver shimmer as it thickened as the same metal was woven into the fabric. Her elbow length gloves shortened, now only reaching her mid-forearm, the end adorned with a inch wide band of metal matching the skirt while the fabric matched the body suit in color. The collar of her fuku thickened, hardening into a protective plate matching those adorning her skirt. The pink of her bows darkened and gained a metallic shimmer, the jewels growing and gaining a raw, more earthen appearance. Finally, her tiara thickened, the jewel growing to match the ones adorning her bows, only this one had the symbol of Jupiter emblazoned within it's depths. Her transformation complete, Makoto opened her eyes and flexed her newly empowered muscles experimentally.

“Jupiter...” Usagi whispered, rushing over to tearfully embrace the now fully awakened Senshi.

“Sailor Moon,” Makoto said softly, “no, Serenity-hime, I failed you. I wasn't able to defeat that You-Mon, abomination before it killed Mercury. I'm sorry.”

“No, Jupiter,” Usagi replied, her voice firm. “You didn't fail at anything. We weren't prepared for a monster that powerful. Mercury herself said that the computer's findings weren't conclusive. Please don't blame yourself for her death.”

Makoto sighed sadly. “I can't help but blame myself. Now that I've regained my true form as the Senshi of Jupiter, I know that I had grown complacent since Galaxia's defeat. There is some truth in this feeling of guilt, knowing now that the power to keep Ami safe had always been within my grasp, if I had only wished for it.”

“Mako...” Usagi began.

“No,” Makoto said harshly, cutting her off. “While your words have truth to them, my feelings can't be placated by them. I'm sorry, Serenity-hime, but I must take my leave.”

With those words, Makoto turned away from her fellow Sailor Senshi and leapt onto the nearest rooftop. With ease that the others were unaccustomed to, Makoto quickly made her way across the neighboring roofs, disappearing from their sight. Not knowing what else to do, Usagi, Rei, and Minako gathered their fallen friend's lifeless body to return her to her mother. None of them looked forward to having to tell Mizuno-san that her only child had died trying to save innocent lives. With heavy hearts, they trudged through the violent thunderstorm towards Minato General Hospital.

\-----------------------------------------------------

[One week later]

It was a somber, and rather small gathering. Minako, Usagi, Rei, Naru, Umino, Yuuichiro, Rei's grandfather, and Ami's mother were the only ones in attendance for the shy bluenette's funeral. Rei's grandfather performed the funeral rites as her friends and her mother mourned in their own fashion. Even the heaven's wept on this day, though, for the most part, the rains really hadn't stopped since the day she died. It would let up for a few hours, only to return with its sobering tears.

Unknown to the attendees, another watched the service from afar. She, however had already wept all her tears for the now deceased Mizuno Ami. No, Makoto was done weeping, she had decided that there was only one thing left for her to do. She had begun her new journey the moment her memories from the Silver Millennium had returned in wake of her return to her full power. She only bore witness to the current proceedings out of an obligation she felt toward the one who held her heart.

“Ami...” Makoto whispered, her voice raw with grief, “I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry for a lot of things I did and didn't do when I was close to you. If what I have planned thanks to my regained memories pans out, I swear to make up for all of it.”

Finally turning away from the solemn proceedings in memorial of her one and truest love. With a renewed sense of determination, Makoto walked away from the services being performed to honor the only person to ever get beyond the walls she had erected after her parents' sudden death. Her plan firm in mind, Makoto used her reattained powers to teleport herself to the ruins of the palace on Jupiter's moon, Titan.

**Author's Note:**

> So decided to post the first story in my Senshi Awakening series here. It's been up on ff.net for years. I haven't edited this and it had minor pre-reading done for me so and decent criticism for improvement would be appreciated. It's age does show in comparison to newer stuff.


End file.
